Return of the Uchiha
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Sasuke has returned to konoha but as a hero. what will things be like now that Sakura has dropped her disguise. must read my perfect world:explaination to my crossover first.sasu/saku
1. Things change,where do we go from here

-1This story goes with my crossover legacy it's called my perfect world: and explaination to my crossover. You have to read that first so you'll understand what's going on.

88888888888

Chapter1: things change, where do we go from here.

"So wait a minute your telling me that Sasuke was never a traitor. That in reality he was actually working for Anbu this whole time." Naruto asked stunned.

"that's about all of it." Kakashi replied. He looked over at Sakura. "you've been kind of quiet how do you feel about this."

"Whatever." She replied standing up and walking out.

"wow you'd think she'd be excited about Sasuke coming back. Being that she had a huge crush on him." Naruto said.

"well actually she never really had a crush on him." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"it was all an act, the Sakura you knew wasn't really who she was. Being the general of the advocates made her very vulnerable as a child anyone could have attacked her before she could defend herself." Kakashi explained.

"well that explains why her hair is black and her eyes are blue, rather then pink and green." Naruto theorized. Kasha nodded.

Four years, that's how long it's been since she left the village to train back home with her family. Everything about Sakura had changed, attitude, look, even build. She was stronger, smarter, and wiser, and nothing not even Sasuke Uchiha was about to change that. As a child she was forced to be someone she hated and now as a fully trained gaurdian general of seventeen she was determined to make people see the real her. As said many things had changed, as part of her disguise she had pink hair and green eyes, but now she sported her natural black hair like her father and blue eyes like her mother. She tossed her old uniform out the door and ushered in one similer to her father's; a sleeveless tan jacket that was shortened to just below her breast showing off her stomach and abs. She wore long black cargo pants and black boots and she also wore her father's signiture cape and gloves. Her headband was now around her neck and she wore a similar red ribbon head band like her father's around her waist.

She was no longer the sniffly little crybaby that dragged everyone down. She was now the single most powerful ninja in the world, and she'd be damned if she ever let things go back to the way they were. The one thing that kept her going during training was the constant reminder of Sasuke's betrayal. Power had always been an enemy to her family to many people had died because someone sought power. Her grandfather, her grandmother, her uncle, and even her father's master. And then one of her teammates betrayed them for power, it pushed her to her limit. She trained hard, to the point where she almost killed herself. But that didn't stop her she fought hard and eventually reached her serene state of mind.

Now she has just found out that the whole reason for all her hard work was a lie. "thank god." she said to herself. She couldn't handle anymore death at the hands of greed. According to Kakashi-sensei Sasuke was traveling with a group of Anbu agents on his way back to the village with all the information they would need to take down Orochimaru. A mission she knew they would ask her to lead along with Sasuke, and she was more then happy to take the son-of-a-bitch down.


	2. Return of the Uchiha

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

"home at last." Sasuke thought as he passed through the gates of Konoha.

"hurry lady hokage wants to see you right away." Said one of the Anbu soldiers. Sasuke nodded and followed the team to the hokage's tower. He was led to her office and sent in on his own. When he walked in he found Jiraya, and Kakashi-sensei waiting with Tsunade.

"welcome home Sasuke." Tsunade said from behind her desk.

"so I believe we're all dying to hear everything." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and began his report.

He told them of Orochimaru's plan to attack Konoha within the next few months. He also told them of all the sound nin weaknesses and strength. How big their forces were and who would be where during the attack. What parts of the village he would attack first. And most importantly his plan to kill the Hokage.

When he was done Lady Hokage sent him home to rest. Kakashi followed him out.

"so how much has changed?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

"you have no idea. Naruto has grown up he's a lot stronger. He's a little immature but not as much as when he was younger." Kakashi explained.

"and what about Sakura." Sasuke asked. Kakashi hesitated.

"she's good." he said obviously trying to avoid the question. Sasuke looked at him with a serious face.

"if I'm not mistaken she's seventeen, so she's must have finished her training already." Sasuke said looking ahead. Kakashi looked over at him stunned. Catching the look out of the corner of his eye Sasuke smirked. "I've known for a while. I caught her training alone in the woods a few years ago." Kakashi didn't answer. They soon made it to the Uchiha compound where a small red haired boy was sitting on the porch. As they approached the boy stood.

"Lady Tsunade wishes for you to report to the hospital for a check-up. She also says she's sorry she didn't mention it earlier." the boy finished his message and turned to leave.

"well then off to the hospital." Kakashi said. As the two ninja walked toward the hospital someone called out after them.

"hey Teme wait up!" Naruto yelled running up to the two men.

"dobe long time no see." Sasuke said completely seriously. After a few minutes both broke down and shared a traditional teenage handshake. The two boys smirked at each other.

"so where ya headed?" Naruto asked as if it were any other day.

"hospital." Sasuke replied simply.

"cool maybe you'll run in to Sakura, she has a shift every Tuesday." Naruto said. Sasuke simply nodded. The two teammates talked for a short while and then went their separate ways but not before making plans to have Ramen that night together with Sakura and Kakashi. A few minutes later Sasuke walked into the hospital and was ushered into one of the examination rooms.

"the doctor will be right in." The nurse said walking out of the room.

"they better hurry." he thought impatiently. A few minutes later the docor walked in and Sasuke's jaw dropped. There in front of him was none other then Sakura Kasshu. He knew she had grown up, but he had no idea the extent of her growing up. She wore black pin stripped pants and a blue blouse with a white doctors coat over top.

"sorry I took so long." She said.

"hn" he replied.

"same old Sasuke." she mumbled.

"I heard that." He replied giving her an irritated look.

"good for you, you want a cookie" she asked sarcastically still looking at his file. He scowled at her when she looked up, she didn't flinch.

"ok, take off your shirt." she said not even thinking twice about what she said. He looked at her strangely then complied with her demand. She walked up to him with a serious face and pumped chakra into her hand placing it on his chest. She ran her hand over his chest and abdomen checking for damage. After a few passes she pulled away and wrote something down in his file.

"alright your done" she said. "your in perfect health."

"thanks." he replied. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"did you just thank me? Maybe I should check you again." she said putting a hand on his forehead. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it away smirking.

"don't sound so surprised I'm not the same guy I was when I left." he replied cockily.

"hm, I guess everybody changed." she said.

"I guess so." he replied. "by the way we're all meeting at the Ramen shop tonite for dinner, care to join us?"

"sure."

"good I'll see you tonite."

"kay."

----------

That night

Sakura walked into the Ramen shop. She looked around the restraunt and found who she was looking for at the back corner table. She walked over and sat down. She was greeted by a grinning Naruto, a smirking Sasuke, and what appeared to be a grinning Kakashi though you could only guess by the wrinkle in his mask. Sakura smiled back and they began to catch up.

"so Teme do you know what lady Hokage is going to do about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. Sauske shook his head no.

"my guess is she'll send a team out to stop him before he gets here." Sasuke said.

"must we talk about this now, Sasuke just got back we should be talking about things other then the mission." Kakashi said. Sakura silently agreed. The old team continued to talk as they ate and even after, until the owner asked them to leave because they were closing.

"well this is where I leave you guys, see you around." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff.

"yea me too." Naruto said. "hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto walked off in the opposite direction while Sakura and Sasuke continued on their way. There was a comfortable silence as they walked until Sasuke decided he needed to speak up.

"Sakura?" she looked up at him. "about what happened the night I left….." She held up her hand to stop him.

"Sasuke don't worry about it." she said "it's all in the past." he hesitated.

"are you sure? I mean I know I was really rude to you when we were younger and actually it was only until after I left that I relized how luck I am to have friends like you and Naruto." Sasuke said with a look Sakura had never seen on his face, compassion. She smiled at him, then startled him when she gave him a hug.

"it's good to have you back."

They parted after that. Both knowing that they had just made a break through in their friendship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey people there you have it chapter 2. Please r&r I really appreciate it.


	3. Flashback

-1Chapter 3: flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own these shows

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four ninjas sat peacefully around the camp fire. They were doing something that they haven't in four years, talking. In past years before everything changed they found it customary to go out every once in a while and go camping. However this time something was different, they were actually talking like real friends. There was no distance, no tension, no fakeness.

"So we were running for our lives yet again because of pervy sage." Naruto said crossing his arms in annoyance. Sakura started laughing along with Kakashi.

"What about you Sakura? Sasuke told a story and so did Kakashi- sensei, what happened to you?" Naruto asked. Sakura sat and thought for a moment.

"Well what's there to say?" She said shrugging.

"Didn't you have to go back to school?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that."

"School, why did you go back to school?" Sasuke asked.

"My dad and I made a deal, If I ever come home and stay for more then a month I have to go to school." Sakura explained. "Nothing really happened there though, I mean I met up with the friends I left behind, and rejoined the basketball team, but that's about it."

"What about your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's see there's Naomi, she's the greatest, you can always depend on her. And then there's Tiffy and Lizzy they were on the team with me. Also Holly, she's the rebel, and Mary Ann, she's like you Naruto, completely crazy. And of coarse Bethany she's the tough one. Oh and Patrick, he's always fun to hang out with." Sasuke tensed at the mention of another guy.

"Wow, see that doesn't sound like nothing." Naruto said grinning. "And this Patrick guy what's up with him?" He continued wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke inwardly cursed Naruto.

Sakura blushed. "It's nothing like that we're just friends." Sakura defended.

"Uh huh, right, I'm sure he is." Kakashi teased.

"Not you too." Sakura said blushing even more. The two ninja laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sasuke sat under a tree near the campsite. Everyone had been asleep for a while, but he couldn't seem to find that peaceful state himself. "Why did it bother me?" He asked himself. Upon hearing of Sakura's male friend he immediately felt a pang in his chest, one he couldn't describe no matter how hard he tried. Truth be told he always thought Sakura was beautiful, even more so when he accidentily found out who she really was and relized she wasn't some immature fan girl. But when he really thought about it, did he really have feelings for her? I mean sure he respected her as a team mate and if she needed him he would be there for like had always been, but the questioned still remained did he have feelings for her?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a familiar presence approach. He didn't even bother to turn around.

"What are you doing up so late?" Sasuke asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sakura said sitting next to him under the tree.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied simply. She smiled at his answer.

"Same old Sasuke." She said. He looked at her confused. She laughed at his expression. "Forget it." She replied still smiling. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Sasuke spoke up.

"So you really enjoyed being home, didn't you?" He asked. She nodded.

"It was nice to see my family again." She replied.

"Was your training hard?"

"Kinda, I mean I enjoyed it, but it was intense." She said. " Ya know I never told anybody this but you're the reason I survived." She continued looking out in front of her contemplating. He looked at her shocked. "It's not because I was some crazy fan girl or anything, it's just that when I thought you abandoned us for Orochimaru, I was so determined to stop you at any cost. My family has been torn apart because of a single man seeking power. He wanted to rule the world and in the process five people died."

"Who?" He asked.

"My mother's father, my father's mother, my uncle, my father's master and neo Germany's fighter Schwartz Bruter. Not to mention the innocent lives lost during the destructive battle." She explained sadness evident her in voice. " I tried so hard to stop the people around me from doing that kind of thing with their lives, but in the end you still went and I was afraid the same thing would happen again. So I trained harder then ever to get stronger. When I finally finished I had every intention of bringing you back to Konoha dead or alive." He looked at her amazed.

"Wow it's a good thing it was all an act." He replied relief in his voice. She turned and smiled at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to put all that on you."

"It's ok, I deserved it anyway. When I was gone, was when I relized how lucky I was to have you and Naruto as friends. Everything was so different there, so cold and bitter. The things I saw no man should ever have to see in his life time but I had to stick it out. Ya know why?" He asked.

"Why?" she asked in return.

"Because I knew if I didn't in the long run it would hurt both you and Naruto. And I couldn't let that happen. I've already lost one family I didn't want to lose another." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said

"No, thank you." He replied. She leaned over and gave him a hug which he happily excepted. They both sat in each other's friendly embrace for a while until they both decided to head off to bed. As they headed back to their individual tents they both relized something else. That even though they were miles away, on different sides, and completely wrapped up in their day to day lives, they still somehow managed to help each other throught the rough times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: ok people chappie three up only a few more to go hope you like this one I had a lot of fun writing it. And now it's up to you to put in your two cents. Please read and review it's always appreciated. I always look forward to seeing that little icon that tells me I have mail. It lights up my day (lmao) but no seriously please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review. **

**P.S. the girls in my story are none other then my personal friends. They truly are the greatest friends and I dedicate all my work to them because they are my biggest inspiration and best critics.**

**-Hopeless Romantic**


	4. The Beinning of the End

-1Return of the Uchiha

Chapter 3: The beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own said shows or books mentioned in this story.

* * *

"It's time." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair. Jiraya nodded in understanding.

"I'll gather team 7 then." He replied. He turned on his heels and left the Hokage's office.

"I hope their ready."

* * *

Sakura scoped out the surrounding area. "Damn, they're really good at hiding their chakra." she thought. Just as she thought that a kunai came whirling past her head. "Shit." She thought as Naruto busted through the foliage of the tree she was hiding in.

"Gotcha!" He yelled attacking head on. But Sakura was better then that she dodged the attack and then sent Naruto fling with a roundhouse kick. He plummeted to the ground, landing with a thud. She jumped down next to him.

"Better luck next time Naruto." She said.

"I wouldn't get to cocky." She heard Sasuke say. She turned around to see him coming at her, sword in hand. As she went to defend herself she heard a 'poof' behind her and relized it was Kakashi. They were coming at her from all sides. They charged her, so she jumped in the air and back flipped. Landing behind Kakashi she punched the ground destroying it completely.

0.o (Sasuke) -.- (Kakashi) 0.0 (Naruto) (LMAO)

"Nice punch, Sakura." Jiraya said standing in the tree close to their position.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I'm sorry to cut your training short but Tsunade needs to see you. It's about Orochimaru." They looked at each other, then followed Jiraya back to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure we should stick with our original plan now that we know where Sasuke has disappeared to?" Kabuto questioned.

"Although they may know our plan. And it is never a good idea to go into battle under those conditions. They don't have near enough forces to stop us." Orochimaru replied. "So we stick to the plan." Kabuto nodded in understanding.

* * *

"At this point I'm sure Orochimaru knows where you are, Sasuke. But he doesn't have enough time to restratigize, so we know he won't change his plan. There's just one problem." Tsunade said turning to Sakura. "We don't have near enough forces to stop him." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Consider it done, I'll send the hawks out immediately." She replied.

"Good, now I'm putting team seven in charge of the counter attack. You're my most trusted and powerful team of Jounin. Therefore I leave Konoha in your capable hands." Tsunade said. "Now you know the plan, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi, you'll brief the rest of the squads in a half an hour. And Sakura you'll take care of that other little detail?" Sakura nodded. "Then your dimissed."

* * *

At the Unity Temple just outside Tokyo Japan

"Milady Kagome!" Yelled a one of the monks. Kagome turned toward the young man.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"A message from General Sakura in Konoha." He replied. "It seems Orochimaru is preparing to attack the village, but the leaf village doesn't have enough forces to combat the threat. They need reinforcements."

"Ray!" Kagome called to her assistant.

"Yes milady?" she asked.

"Sound the mobilization gong we're needed in Konoha."

* * *

"Alright, the squads have been briefed, all we need to worry about now is what Sakura was suppose to do." Kakashi said.

"Which was……?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi shrugged.

"Which was to call in reinforcements." Sakura said coming up to the group.

"Reinforcements? From where?" Sasuke questioned.

"From my army of Gaurdian's Advocates of coarse." she said matter-of-factly.

"Of coarse, what was I thinking." Sasuke replied.

"They should be here soon." She said. Just as she said that a small red haired boy ran up to the group.

"Excuse me, but the reinforcements are here." he said.

"Thank you." Sakura replied. "Shall we go?" The three boys nodded and followed her to the Hokage's war room.

* * *

In the war room

Sakura walked in to the room with her three teammates following behind. Lady Tsunade sat at the head of a long rectangular table, her advisors sat on either side and Shizune stood behind her.

She then spotted her two sisters Kagome, and Tea along with Ichigo and Kenshion, sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Ah, Cherry good to see you again, sis." Kagome said. Sakura smiled in response. She then took a seat in one of the four remaining seats in the middle of the table, again followed by her teammates.

"Well, you obviously know each other so we'll just cut to the chase." Tsunade said. "Have you been briefed at all over our situation?"

"We were informed that Orochimaru was planning an attack and you didn't have enough ninja to combat him." Tea explained.

"That about sums it up." Tsunade replied.

"Well then we'll explain what we have." Kagome said turning toward Sakura.

"We have an elite force of ninja from every nation. They are under me. We also have four major attack squads and one medical squad made up of elemental benders. They are under Kagome.

Our magic force, under Tea, is enforced with Wizards and witches, and pretty much anyone who uses some kind of magic or sorcery. Then we have the soul reapers under Ichigo and Demon slayers, samaries, and swordsmen under Kenshion.

On top of that all five of us have a special team of our own in which we hand picked to serve as our own personal squads." Sakura finished and waited for Tsunade to say something. Kagome interrupted first though.

"We leave power over the army to you Lady Tsunade, since you know the plan the best." The other three gaurdians nodded.

"Fine. Our biggest problem will be the main gate. We have a series of catapults that can do large amounts of damage to the enemy. The only problem is we haven't used them in so long they've fallen into disrepair." Tsunade explained.

"That's not a problem." Sakura said. "My fire benders are skilled craftsman they often use catapults on their ships I'm sure they can have them fixed in no time."

"Right, then we'll have those stationed at the main gate. Then the earth benders along with the air benders can protect the mountain gate." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I expect there to be a lot of carnage though."

"That's not a problem either. One fourth of our water benders are healers they can help on the battle field on more then one front." Sakura explained.

"What about our ninja squads protecting the inside of the village?" Kakashi asked. "While I'm sure with the kind of attack force we have on the borders is strong, and can stop the brunt of the attack, we can't expect them to stop every ninja."

"He's right. That's why I propose you add my ninja force to the existing squads." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Yes I agree." She said.

The rest of the meeting was spent going over strategies and plans. When the meeting was over Tsunade, Shizune, and her two advisors left through the door in the back of the war hall. When they were gone Sakura turned to the four gaurdians. Kagome smiled.

"So Cherry, how are things going here?" Tea asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, your so funny." Sakura replied.

"Ignore her Sakura, she's just mad that her boyfriend is yet again at another gorgeous, luxury destination, and she's stuck here in Japan." Kagome explained. Sakura shook her head exasperatedly.

"I have to go brief the troops, I'll see you later." She said standing up to leave. Her team mates followed her out.

* * *

"Why are we standing here?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"We're waiting for our orders from the person Lady Hokage appointed leader." Ten Ten explained.

"So then those must be the reinforcements." Shino said monotony pointing to the divided crowds of people.

"GENERAL, APPROCHING!" they heard from one of the crowds. The different groups stood at attention. The said group of ninjas looked around confused.

Sakura walked toward the crowds of soldiers, and heard the warning call. She stepped in front of the groups. Her friends jaws dropped when they saw the level of authority she had.

"Who would have thought forehead had such a commanding presences." Ino thought to herself.

Sakura was now clad in a red and black hoari and hamaka similar to that of the soul society. She had a long black sheathed sword on her lower back.

"Ok, here's our strategy." She started. "Fire benders, you'll be on the front lines, but we need you to repair the catapults that will be on the front lines with you. Ground troops are the first wave. The rough riders in the second, and mechanical engineers manning the catapults. Also water benders you have two fronts to tackle. First second string combat, and second battle zone triage." she paused. "Earth benders and air benders you'll defend the mountain gates. My ninja attack force will be combined with the already existing ninja units in the village to defend against the small number who may slip through." She paused again. "Now, the magic force, your in charge of reconicence. Use what ever magic you deem reasonable to keep our agents informed of the enemies locations. And all worriors are to be distributed through out the three main areas of the defense. ANY QUESTIONS!" She asked authoritively. There was a deadly silence. "DISMISSED!" all the soldiers filed out.

"My god that was cool, who knew she had it in her." Ino said still amazed by Sakura's authority.

"Yea, something tells me Konoha is in good hands." Jiraya said.

* * *

OMG!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I took so long to write this chapter, but here it is chapter 4 only one more hey that rhymed hahaha! anyway hope you like it.

P.S. I've already starting to write the sequal so gotta get his one done so please review quickly.


	5. Just friendsfor now

-1Return of the Uchiha

Chapter5: Just friends; for now

A/N: please excuse the suckiness of this chapter and keep in mind that I only wrote this one to fill the time before the sequel.

* * *

The rays of the su shone through the curtains a lighting the face of the young general. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open from the feeling of warm breath on her neck and heavy weight on her waist.

"Oh my god, I didn't, I couldn't have." She thought panicked.

Flashback

Sakura sat in the back of the village tavern relaxing after the days hectic activities. She lightly sipped her beer and watched the people around her.

Sasuke walked into the village tavern and looked around. He finally found who he was looking for in the back. He made his way back and stopped in front of the table.

"Room for one more?" He asked. She looked up and smiled. Sasuke sat down across from her and ordered a beer of his own. They began to talk.

"That was impressive today." Sasuke said. She looked confused. "I mean, with your army, it was……… really cool." He continued.

"Thanks." She replied.

The two teammates talked all night drinking as much as they talked.

* * *

"Maybe you should stay with me tonight." Sasuke said as they stumbled down the street. "My house is closer and your in no condition to walk all the way across town."

"Yea, ok." She agreed.

At Sasuke's Apartment

The door slammed open revealing to young adults making out feverishly.

Sasuke ran his hands up and down Sakura's curvy body while darting his tounge in and out of her mouth. Sakura was just as bold with her actions. She ran her hands under his shirt up and down his washboard abs. sasuke broke their kiss and trailed hot opened mouth kisses over her neck and jaw. She leaned her head back giving him more access.

He lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom in the back of the apartment. He gently placed her on the bedand climbed on top of her.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasured moans and sighs.

Flashback

"Oh no." she thought. "What have we done?"

Just then Sasuke opened his eyes to look up at the raven haired kunochi. It took a minute before it dawned on him. He shot up eyes wide.

"Shit" He said. "What the hell did we do last night?"

Sakura just laid there starring at the ceiling. She took a deep breath.

"This can't happen." She said. He looked over at her surprised.

"Why not?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Why not? Because we're teammates Sasuke!" she said sitting up the blanket held to her chest. "We're about to go into battle. A battle I might add where you're my subordinate!" she sighed her head dropping into her hands. Sasuke saw her body begin to tremble a little. He knew she was crying and felt a pang in his chest. He shifted a little on the bed and pulled her to him. She cried on his chest.

Later that Morning

Sasuke laid in bed watching the beautiful young women next to him. She had finally stopped crying and then slowly fell asleep. It had only been a few weeks ago when he had asked himself if he had feelings for her, and he couldn't answer. But this morning, for that brief moment before he relized what was going on, he relized that he did have feeling for her. That seeing her there lying next to him was a sight he wanted to see everyday. A feeling he never wanted to let go of. But now he knew she didn't have feelings for him anymore, if ever. That truth had hut him deeply.

He lightly ran his hand over her cheek. She stirred before opening her eyes.

"Hey." he said almost sadly.

"Hey she replied sleepily. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok. I understand why." Sasuke said sitting up on the edge of the bed. Sakura saw the sadness in her eyes for a split second as he turned away. She scooted closer to him and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean what I said that way." She said. "I really do care about you, it's just we can't have this happen. It would only complicate things in battle." He nodded in understanding.

"Just friends then?" He asked.

"Just friends." Sakura repeated. "For now." Sasuke looked at her surprised for a moment then smiled.

"For now." He thought.

* * *

Explosions could be heard all over the village. The clang on steel and the smell of blood was potent in the air.

"Hinata, where are they?" Naruto yelled jumping to stand back to back with her.

"Byakuygan. Thirty degrees northeast. Aim for that tree." she replied. Naruto formed his Rasengan and attacked, sending their attackers flying.

"We make a pretty good team." Naruto said making Hinata blush.

Meanwhile

"Watch your back!" Sasuke yelled taking out a sound nin with one of his kunai.

"Thanks, but you should take your own advice." Sakura said flash stepping behind Sasuke and knocking out another guy.

* * *

"Three Cheers for Kohnoha!" someone yelled as the entire village celebrated their victory.

"Hey guys." Ino said. "We're all headed to the village tavern to celebrate you coming?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then laughed. Ino looked confused.

* * *

A/N: omg I'm so sorry this chapter totally sucks but just remember the sequel is going to be great. Anyway the next chapter is spoiler for the sequel. Read at your own risk.


	6. spoilers

-1Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

Spoilers;

My friends:

Holly-water bender

Naomi-Air bender

Mary Ann-Fire bender

Bethany-witch

Patrisha(Trish)-demon slayer

Patrick-swordsman

Lizzy(BFF)-ninja(grass) medic nin

Tiffy-ninja

Tara-psychic

Couples:

Sasuke/sakura

Naruto/Hinata

Ten Ten/Neji

Temari/Shikamaru.

Things you may have never expected:

Kakashi plus Sakura's aunt(former general)six year old daughter?

Sakura has a band

Learn about Sakura's special abilites

Learn more about the gaurdians and advocates.

Meet a new side of the characters.

A/N: hope you'll tune in for the sequeal

Return of the Uchiha: Aftermath

COMING SOON!!


End file.
